Angel
by torchwoodmoreliketorture
Summary: A series of one-shots of Dean calling Cas "Angel" as a cute pet name. Extremely fluffy. Prompts are excepted.
1. Business Trip

**Supernatural isn't mine.**

* * *

Castiel almost lost a fight with the keycard to his hotel room. And after struggling with travel-related problems all day, he was ready to pass out.

_Jet lag, _he blamed.

He pushed the door open and dragged his suitcase behind him, nearly catching it on his trench coat. As soon as he was in he shut the door and dropped his suitcase and shed his coat. He sat down heavily on the bed and pulled out his phone. He played distractedly with a pen while it rang.

~oOo~

Dean was just getting dressed from his shower when he heard his phone ringing. He knew who that would be. He wrenched the door open and tried to haphazardly finish pulling his shirt over his head and get the phone before he missed the call. He gave up on his shirt (which he had put on backwards in his rush) and briefly glanced at the caller ID before answering his phone.

"Hey Angel," Dean grinned.

_"Hello Dean."_ He could almost hear Cas's weary, tired smile.

"How was your trip?" Dean asked. Not that he was planning to start a huge conversation- he knew Cas was tired and would want to sleep before his meeting.

_"It was okay. Nothing exceptional." _Cas preferred flying to driving, which wasn't an opinion the couple shared.

* * *

"'Night Angel," Dean said fondly after what did turn into a long conversation about the crazy lady on the plane who insisted on not wearing his shoes anywhere and how some of the animals got loose mid- flight.

_"'Night Dean," _Cas said with a yawn.

Dean hung up with faint smile.

~oOo~

Cas grinned at the phone before snapping it shut and going to change his clothes.

Dean always took whatever chance he got to call Cas "Angel".


	2. Vacation

**So this is a Domestic AU with slightly bitchy!Castiel... And an exaggerated take on Dean's fear of planes.  
Supernatural isn't mine**

* * *

**Vacation**

"How the _hell _did you ever get me to do this…" a blonde, green eyed man grumbled under his breath.

"Because everybody needs a vacation some time." A darker haired, blue eyed man said.

"You weren't supposed to hear that Cas. Besides what's wrong with a road trip?"

"You can't live in the Impala, Dean-."

"-I can try."

Cas sent Dean a bitch-face. He wasn't the least bit sympathetic. Dean totally missed the glare by staring in front of him, fidgeting around uncomfortably with a clenched jaw. Cas's glare lessened some, Dean wasn't afraid of a lot and planes- _flying_- was one of the few things. He continued to lace his fingers through Dean's (maybe not his best idea, as soon as they started takeoff Cas nearly immediately lost circulation in his hand).

Not to mention Dean was just so ridiculously on edge. If someone so much as nudged his seat from behind him he would jump about a feet out of his chair, nearly dragging Cas along with him.

Cas was (im)patiently waiting for the sleeping drugs Dean took to kick in.

~oOo~

_ "How much of this can I take so it'll knock me out the whole ride?" Dean asked, holding up a box decorated with generic stars and moons. _

_ "Look at the box," Cas replied, slightly annoyed. Not at Dean, but how he was fretting over this plane ride and they weren't even at the airport yet._

_ Cas never understood Dean's hatred of flying. He preferred it over driving for long trips. It was quicker; you didn't have to worry about gas or stupid people on the road. _

_Dean had wandered into the other room by then. _

_ "We have to leave in about ten minute's babe!" Cas called to Dean in the other room, who grunted in response. _

~oOo~

They kicked in soon enough.

Cas could _see _Dean relax. And the fact that he could feel his hand again. Dean murmured something to Cas, but it came out jumbled- like he didn't expect to be tired. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I think those meds are kicking in," he said. He was even relaxed enough to smirk as if enjoying an inside joke.

"Y'know, flying isn't so bad I guess," he added thoughtfully. But he was still staring ahead of him or at looking at Cas, refusing to even look at a window- covered or not.

"That's because you're drugged up," Cas said informatively. Dean nodded.

"True," he started, leaning his head against Cas's shoulder. "I'm going to sleep now, Angel." He muttered and brought their intertwined hands up to his lips so he could kiss Cas's hand, too tired to turn around and kiss Cas properly.

Cas smiled faintly and pulled his hand away from Dean so he could stroke Dean's head and play with his hair instead.

Dean wasn't generally into cheesy-pet names, and he usually only called Cas "Angel" when he was drowsy, drunk, or too distracted to function right.


	3. Pie

Super short, but hey it's an update!

* * *

Dean and Sam sat across each other in the local coffee shop, 'Angel Cake'. They actually didn't even sell angel food cake.

"The usual, Dean?" Sam asked his brother while getting up to order their coffee.

"Yeah, but- hey! Don't forget the pie!" Dean called after him. "He always forgets the pie," Dean mumbled to himself.

And of course, Sam came pack pieless.

"Dude, pie!"

"Get your own damn pie," Sam replied, setting Dean's coffee in front of him.

"What's got your panties in a twist. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, who smirked. Dean was all too uses to grumpy morning Sammy.

"Fine, I will."

Dean got up an headed towards the front of the shop (not actually a long walk) and stood in front of the glass display case.

"Can I help you?"

Dean looked up and forgot what he was going to say.

"I assume you're up here for pie? Seeing as you were yelling about it across my shop?" The man had a slight smirk and bright blue eyes.

"Uh- your shop?"

"Yes, I own the place with my brother."

Dean smirked, turning on the charm. "So does that make you an angel?" Or trying to. Did that even make any sense?

Apparently of did to the man in front of him who smiled slightly. "I'm Castiel. Would yo like apple, cherry, or pecan?"

~oOo~

When Dean got back to his table with a slice of fresh cherry pie, he immediately noticed his brother blushing.

"Now what is it?" He asked, digging in to his pie.

"Nothing." He said, moving his hand out of Dean's view a second too late.

'Who's 'Gabriel'?"


End file.
